


But I Mean These Words

by FrostedGemstones22



Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedGemstones22/pseuds/FrostedGemstones22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Elsa's wedding night and first time. Can be read as a companion piece as an extra behind-the-scenes scene from 'Omphalos' or by itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Mean These Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Right on Nov 15th as promised (although since it's pretty late here...a lot of you might not see it until tomorrow. Sorry, my grandparents visited this weekend and my internet was done most the day. Oh the woes of a college student).
> 
> Anywho, so this is the smut scene I promised. I hope you guys enjoy it! There's really not much else to say *shrug*
> 
> So if you're new to my story Omphalos, this can be read without reading that story (Multi-chap). This is Elsa and Hiccup's wedding night, I think that's basically all you need to know. Or you can read it as an extra scene to a chapter, whichever you please. The beginning does have text from the story, just to tie it in, but it shouldn't throw someone off too much, i should think.

"So Elsa, what do you wish to do tonight?" He asked, "Eat? Sleep? Tour?" He asked, trying to gauge her feelings. She seemed completely interested in the spiraling entranceway, the strong oak and the smell that reminded her of the woods back in Arendelle. She finally registered that Hiccup had asked her a question.

She pondered it for a moment. She almost laughed; all her fears of what this night was supposed to be had suddenly vanished. She saw Hiccup, so accepting of whatever she was up to, and took his hands in both of hers.

"Well, a tour, I suppose." She said, and Hiccup, thinking innocently at this point to be a gentleman nodded, until she continued, "And I think I'd like to start with our bedroom. But since we'll be sleeping and living there, I daresay it needs more than just a look around. It think the room, and the bed in general, needs a trial run."

The look on Hiccup's face; Elsa wished dearly she had a camera.

"Trial…run?" He repeated.

"Yes, maybe two or three. If I'm not satisfied or on the opposite, quite satisfied." She said. It seemed as if Hiccup's jaw was not connected to his face, it would have hit the floor. He was absolutely frozen.

"Well, aren't you going to show me? Give me that tour? I don't know this house?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Hiccup finally gasped, blinking out of his shock, then grinned, "Of course." Swifter than she could think he threw Elsa over his shoulders. She laughed, her laughter filling the house better than the seemingly million candles he'd lit. He went straight through the house to their master bedroom, but once the door shut, he set Elsa down, now being extra cautious. This was, on the list of everything he expected to happen, probably the last thing. On the lists of things he wanted to happen, it was undoubtedly number one. He wondered if a God, just for shits and giggles, somehow exchanged the two lists.

Well he hoped they were laughing for Hiccup had never felt more unprepared for anything in his life.

Elsa was very carefully running her fingers around the room, humming in approval for the most part. Finally, she sat on the bed, and undid her outer-cape, letting it fall on the floor.

"I love it, although this," She patted the bed, "Is my favorite."

"Elsa...Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, sitting next to her, "I just…I don't want you to…regret something." He said, "I don't want to force you."

"Hiccup, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want it." She said.

"But are you sure?" He asked, and Elsa shot him a funny look.

"Are you feeling ill? Do you not want me, for from what I've gathered, you're acting quite unlike the usual boy." She teased.

"Elsa!" He groaned, "Of course I want you." He mumbled, "But you just admitted you loved me…tonight. If you want to take things slow I'll-,"

"Hush." Elsa cut him off, "This is what I want." She assured, slowly taking over layer-by-layer, "I've loved you for a while now, I just, it's hard to admit it. It wasn't positive. But you, I want to be with. I want everything love has to offer, and we are married. We should be husband and wife in every way." She said, leaning forward to kiss him. Hiccup, against every male hormone in his body, pulled back.

"We shouldn't do it," His breath hitched as Elsa kissed his neck, "Because of 'shoulds', Elsa. We can get there soon enough. I want you to, Odin…" he momentarily lost his train of thought, then shook himself out of his day-dream, "I want you to do it for the sole reason that you want to. So I'll ask you again, are you sure?"

Elsa gave a frustrated sigh, laying back against the pillows. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, if you do not get over her and ravish me right now, I swear on Thor's Hammer-,"

She didn't even have to finish her threat, for every willpower Hiccup ever had suddenly vanished. By morning, he was pretty sure neither complained about that.

But in that moment, morning was the farthest thing from his mind. He was sure that he never wanted morning to come, because he couldn't imagine that he'd have to get up and walk away from the most beautiful thing in the world.

At her words, Hiccup grabbed her shoulders tightly, and flipped her onto her back. She gave a little squeak of surprise, and Hiccup gave her a naughty grin, his body kneeling over her own. Burrowing his fingers underneath her head and into her long hair, he pulled her head up so that he could kiss her.

Fire danced through his body, and he felt heat radiating off her cheeks. Pulling back to grin, he saw her face was extremely pink.

"Hi there." He said, raising an eyebrow, grinning. Elsa gave a moan of frustration, tipping her head back against the pillows.

"You're a jerk, Hiccup." She said, but he could tell she was amused.

"Do tell." He said.

"You're….making fun of me!" She sputtered, her face turning even warmer, "I mean… I don't, well I do but-,"

"Elsa...shh." Hiccup said, leaning back so he was sitting on his haunches, and Elsa pulled her legs up near her chest, "I would never make fun of you. It's not like I've done this either."

"Do you know what you're doing?" She asked, and Hiccup gave a fake-offended cough.

"Well of course! My father, first, had a long and awkward birds and the dragons talk with me, which is probably permanently seared into my brain," He shuddered at the thought, "And I mean, well… nevermind."

"Oh." Elsa said, looking down, realizing why he stopped, "How far did you and Astrid…"

"Elsa," He winced, "I don't want you to think about that. I'm not with her, I'm with you." He said.  
"I'm merely curious." Elsa said, trying to sound blasé, "I've just read books and I know things about my body, but I guess I haven't been as lucky to have a partner." She said.

"I wouldn't call it lucky." Hiccup said, "There were a lot of first things I wished could have been with you. But they're not." He said, suddenly growing sullen. Elsa saw the way his face twisted into a deep grimace, and his fingers thrummed together in annoyance. When he looked up, Elsa lifted his chin gently with her own fingers.

"Hey, it's okay. We can make our own firsts." She said, smiling at him, "We've had our first kiss. What next?" She asked, eyes twinkling.

"Well," Hiccup said, straightening, "Since I am clearly the all knowing one here, I'd say...this." He said, and reached out to grab her boob. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Exciting."

"It's great, Elsa. I would try you tell it, but I'm lacking in that department, which isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"Well…" Elsa said, gathering her courage, "Would this be next for me, then?" She teased, her hand reaching down to brush the area between his legs. Hiccup's whole body tensed, and a shudder ran across his back.

"Odin, Elsa. Totally not the same thing." He said, and gave an unintentional whimper when she began to back away. Elsa felt a surge of power rush over her, to be able to hear Hiccup make such noises just by a simple touch. She had heard (and far too much of it) from Anna that men were basically always horney and very needy, and the slightest touch could make a man go mad.

Elsa hadn't been able to believe such things...until now. And Odin, did this give her a warm feeling inside. Seeing Hiccup so turned on- by her of all people- gave her the same response, and there was a familiar burning in her stomach, one that up until now had been satisfied behind closed doors and muted moans of her own doing.

"What are...what are you doing?" He asked, his eyes glazing over with a peculiar lust as he watched her fingers retreat and carefully go to the back of her dress.

"I think it's getting much too hot in here for such heavy things like clothes." She said, her body shaking with a mixture of anxiety and excitement. She hoped that underneath this...this bravado, that Hiccup wouldn't see that she was ultimately terrified. She was going on something that she hadn't let loose in a long time- instinct.

Her whole life was ruled by logic and reason, what the books told her, and that there was nothing as sound in this world as well thought-out solution. Clearly that hadn't worked with her magic, but even after mastering it, when she was in a stressful situation, Elsa found herself wandering back to her brain.

As she thought this, she noticed that Hiccup had snapped from his daze. He leaned forward, and turned Elsa around so that his chest was at her back.

"Here," He said, his breath on her neck, "Let me." He said. It was a sweet gesture, but his words were filled with a wanton desire that made intake sharply, only to let out a shuddered breath.

She felt his fingers work swiftly to unlace the main dress, and soon it pooled around her sitting form like a puddle. Her shoulders prickled at the slightly cool air once exposed, but she was quickly warmed by his strong hands, and his lips with- Odin- traveled up and down her neck in possibly the most erotic way possible.

She was so caught up in his gentle touches that she didn't even realize her top half had been completely taken away but Hiccup until his hands touched the sensitive flesh of her breasts.

"Mhh…" He said, his nose burrowing into her neck, and his fingers flickered across the most sensitive part of her body, "What do you think?" He asked with a throaty chuckle.  
Elsa struggled to retain her front, and turned into his cheek, "I think," She said, softly, cautiously to keep her voice level, "That you have way too many clothes on."

"Luckily, that can be quite easily fixed." Hiccup said, "Will you do the honors?" Although she couldn't see him she was sure that he was grinning.

To distract him from her naked body, she turned and quickly captured his lips in a hungry kiss, bringing them back down to where he hovered on top of her, and she lay underneath him.

While having him occupied, she hesitated at his clothes. This wasn't the clothing she was used to; she didn't know all the fasten and buttons. But determined not to seem like she didn't know what she was doing, she let her hands travel along, undoing things here, dragging things across and over things here, and so on. Once she had to pause their kiss to slide his shirt over his head, and was met with his warm chest, and she took no time to run her hands down his sculpted muscles. He gave a half-chuckle, and before she could say anything, she felt his fingers brush against the edge of her undergarments. Just the microscopic touch paused anything she was doing, and he looked at her with a soft question.

"I already told you," she assured, giving him a quick peck on the lips, "I'm fine."

"Just whenever you want to stop just-,"

"Hiccup?" Elsa said, letting her own hands experimentally travel down to where they had before, and it invoked the same response, "I'm ready."

Not to say she wasn't scared, or a little concerned about the whole parts of it, and she defiantly wasn't expecting for Hiccup to so easily slide off the rest of her clothes and have his fingers travel down between her legs. A shiver of pleasure ran up her spine, although she widened her eyes a the unexpected movement.

"What are you doing?" She asked, feeling an unusual pressure as he slipped two fingers into her.

"It hurts less if I...prepare you a bit." He said, fishing for the right word. His fingers began to move, opening her up, and touching all the spots that made her body clench up.

"Do you need preparing." She breathed as she gripped his shoulders hard. Hiccup just laughed.

"You're adorable, you know that, right?" He said, leaning down to kiss her, "I, my dear, am fully ready."

Elsa bit her lip and tried to calm herself to keep from getting red at her idiotic question (No, of course Hiccup needed no help, and could she ever feel him to prove that!) but from the combined mixture of the way he was playing with her and the new experiences, she couldn't help but give up the saner side, the thinking side. A low moan was ripped from her throat, and her fingers scratched against his back.

Feeling the moisture pooling rapidly, with shaking fingers she shoved down his own pants. It was then she remembered Hiccup's leg, which he seemed to recall too. He paused, looking down, and sighed.

"I can do this better with it on, but…" He trailed off. She saw his face turn bashful, and the reminder that without his second bended knee, he couldn't hold himself up above her. It looked uncomfortable to wear, especially during such activities, so Elsa took the reins, and forcefully put him on his back. If she was the one on top, well, then he wouldn't need such things, would he?

He seemed ultimately surprised by her act of confidence, and watched as Elsa carefully worked to undo the bindings that kept it on, and carefully set it on the floor. She looked up, and saw him lying there, an unreadable expression on his face. He still had his underwear on, but this- Hiccup with his half leg and all, was the real Hiccup. She had only seen him without his prosthetic once, and even so briefly, but to see the wound opened up was something else.

She would apologize in that moment, but Hiccup saw her expression and grabbed her arm, tugging her on top of him. She was sure the kiss, this one sweet and sincere, said everything that she had been about to say.

"I love all of you." she said, "Even the parts that are missing." She insisted.

"And I love every part of you, even the extra." He said with a grin, his fingers ghosting over her palms. Indeed, her ice had been present in the back of her mind the entire night. She knew that her powers were released when she was most...emotional, and she couldn't think of any other unstable end of the spectrum as lust and passion. She certainly didn't want to freeze over her husband (what a novel thing, he was her husband) but so far she'd done a decent job.

But then again, they hadn't done much.

As she shifted, she felt the hardness of his want pressing against the inside of her thigh, and both gave a gasp of pleasure. Up until this moment, she had known what was to come, but hadn't wanted it like she did in this moment. Hiccup's fingers danced along her thigh and found her opening once again, and Elsa carefully discarded the last piece of clothing between the pair of them. His erection sprang free, and as she touched it- flesh to flesh- Hiccup's previously closed eyes startled open with a gasp.

"Bad or-,"  
"Good, Elsa." Hiccup cut her off, "Good…" Either intentionally or unintentionally, she felt his hips start to grind upward, creating friction between himself and Elsa's exposed skin. She leaned into his ministrations, and he grabbed the back of her head roughly with one hand and her waist with the other.

"Last chance…" He said, his voice the most breathless she'd ever heard, including the time he had to run all the way across the island, "Because Elsa, if you say yes, I can't hold anything back."

Elsa gave him a sly smile, "Do you worst." She said. Before she could register the movement, Hiccup had positioned her body right over his own, and in one swift movement, sat her down.

Surprisingly, and despite everything she'd ever heard, there was no pain. It was a bit uncomfortable and highly unusual, this thing inside of her which hadn't ever before, but after a couple moments, her walls opened up and she could feel the pulsating heat against the sensitive sides.

Hiccup's eyes had rolled backwards, his knees balking upward to further push her down, and his hand grabbing her wrist tightened. It seemed like an eternity to Elsa, and probably to Hiccup as well, but after she felt ready, she gave an experimental roll of her hips, and Hiccup's pelvis responded quite enthusiastically.

From this, she slid herself up almost off Hiccup, and slid herself back down, as Hiccup began to buck and grab Elsa to move just right. Before Elsa really knew it, her and Hiccup had begun to rut rhythmically.

It wasn't long before he arched himself up to kiss Elsa, and my god, she thought, this was the sort of kiss that made a girl forget her own name. One of her own hands was grabbing the back of the headboard, the other Hiccup's shoulder. Both of his hands, however, were firmly at her side, assuring the most contact between the pair. His thrusting became more sporadic, but also more forceful, and the sounds that escaped his clenched lips like air rushing out of a kettle was so erotic that Elsa felt her own sounds of pleasure bubble and come from her own lips.

"Elsa, ah, Elsa." Hiccup began to say, his lips pressed against her collarbone, "I can't...I'm almost done." He moaned.

"Me too…" Elsa responded breathlessly.

It was hardly a moment after she reaffirmed her state when she felt her body erupt and her whole body tensed more than before, then slackened. Slicked with sweat, she rested her forehead against Hiccup's own and hardly registered his last few thrusts before he himself kissed her hard and came.

Elsa listened to the sound of their labored breathing for a couple moments. She felt Hiccup's hand run up her back, which was slick with sweat. Her on hands traveled from the headboard down to his cheeks where she leaned down to kiss him.

"Elsa…" He chuckled, and Elsa gave him a confused look. He titled his head upwards, and Elsa wasn't sure if she should laugh or give a moan of frustration. The entire headboard was frozen solid, encased in a case of ice at least an inch thick. And Elsa hadn't even noticed.

"When…" She began to say, gently touching and melting the ice, watching Hiccup flinch as a stray water-droplet splattered on his face.

"At your climax I think." He said, "At least it wasn't me you froze." He said, slipping Elsa off him and at his side, "Small miracles, huh?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. Hiccup brought her so her flesh was flushed against his own, and curled a protective arm around her.

"Aren't we going to do more?" She asked innocently, tilting her head. It wasn't quite so innocent, really, for her mind was spinning from the experience she had just had. All the descriptions from the naughty and steamy romance novels that she'd found hidden deep in the library rushed back into her head, and she realized they'd hardly touched the top of sexual experiences. Truth be told, she was excited to try some.

Hiccup laughed, nuzzling his face against hers, "Sure, I guess. Let me just rust...just...just for a moment…" He said, and Elsa pouted, but felt a heaviness to her lids too. She felt Hiccup grab for the fur blanket and place it over them.

"Okay. Just...a quick...nap." Elsa agreed, but she already heard Hiccup's soft breath drop into a sleeping tempo. In truth, she could hardly blame him. Today had been perhaps the most eventful day of his life. Elsa's too, but she was half buzzing with adrenaline and half woozy with exhaustion. She closed eyes, positive that she'd stay awake so that they'd be able to do more. This didn't happen though; the next time that either opened their eyes was when sunlight poured into the room. And even then, in that beginning of the day, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and the newly named Elsa Haddock continued to slumber, their limbs wound together like an impossible knot.

**Author's Note:**

> Dawww how cute are they?
> 
> So in other news, I did a new JELSA one-shot recently, it's a modern AU which is really not the usual thing for me (usually I dislike modern AU's, I find a lot of them very cliched) but I decided to try one myself :) I like it a ton. It's called 'Snowflake Signs' so go check that out!
> 
> Also, the title of this one-shot comes from the song 'With You' but Sum41. I thought the title 'But I mean these words' was a good explanation of that whole extra and missing love word part thing they shared. And it's sort of a shout-out to one of my other favorite couples of all time Chuck and Blair from gossip girl, because this is the song that played the first time they had the sex XD


End file.
